


Of Nosebleeds and Soulmates

by deanwinchcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, First Meetings, M/M, Soulmate AU, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 09:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10613673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanwinchcester/pseuds/deanwinchcester
Summary: Soulmate AU where your clock starts counting from the moment you’re born and stops counting the moment you meet your soulmate.As Castiel looks down at his favourite sweater, now soaked in his blood, he can’t believe he waited  22 years, 29 days, 18 hours, 56 minutes and 37 seconds forthis.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this post](http://silentpeaches.tumblr.com/post/125291322610/soulmate-au-story-ideas) that i’m sure everyone and their grandma has seen by now.
> 
> as always, this has not been beta read so if you catch any mistakes feel free to let me know.

“Cas.” Anna looks at him sweetly as she takes a seat opposite him. “Can you get me chicken nuggets?”

“You literally just ordered your food,” Cas says, nodding his head at the tray she’d set down between them.

“I know, but I got stuff from the Chinese place and the McDonald’s queue is too long,” she replies, giving him her best puppy dog eyes. “Pretty please with a cherry on top?”

Cas rolls his eyes, pushing away from the table. “Fine.”

“You’re the bestest little bro in the world!” Anna grins, handing over some money.  

“Bestest isn’t even a word,” Cas mutters as he dodges people left and right.

Castiel hasn’t been standing in line for more than a few minutes when the man in front of him—gesturing wildly to the redhead next to him—hits him in the face. Hard.

Cas’ head snaps back and he hears an “oh fuck!” but he doesn’t know if it’s him who says it or someone else.

“Shit, shit, I am _so_ sorry,” the man says, bringing his arms up but then dropping them to his sides like he doesn’t know what to do with them. “Fuck, you’re bleeding.”

Castiel can feel blood trickling down his neck and can taste it on his tongue and it’s the most unpleasant thing in the world right now. He wrinkles his nose in disgust but that just sends a wave a pain through it and he winces.

“Dean, you should probably take him to the bathroom,” the redhead says, nudging the other man. “Y’know, ‘cause it can’t be good, losing that much blood.”

“Shit, yeah, you’re right,” the man—Dean—says, taking Castiel by the arm. “Come on, man.”

“I can’t believe you hit me,” Castiel exclaims. He’s nervous as hell, what with the bleeding nose and the beautiful stranger.

“I’m really sorry,” Dean repeats, pushing open the door to the men’s restroom.

Dean grabs a wad of tissues and makes his way over to the sink, pushing up his sleeves. “You got a nam—? Holy shit . . .”

“What,” Cas says thickly, head tilted back in a vain attempt to staunch the flow of blood.

Dean whips around and all but thrusts his arm into Castiel’s face (again). Cas huffs in annoyance before he sees it. _24:237:03:28:15_ stares back at him. Holy shit, indeed.

Scrambling to push up his own sleeve, Castiel bemoans this decidedly un-fairytale-like first meeting.

As Castiel looks down at his own frozen clock, Dean chuckles. “Some way to meet your soulmate, huh?”

“You ruined my favourite sweater,” Cas blurts out. “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

Mentally, Cas facepalms. _Way to make a first impression on your_ soulmate _, Castiel._

“You are too,” Dean sputters, turning red. “I mean—I assume, under all that—” he gestures vaguely at Cas’ face, turning redder.

“Now we’re both red,” Cas says, laughing as Dean spins on his heel to look at his reflection.

“Man, we have got to get you cleaned up,” Dean says, ducking his head to hide his ever growing blush.

Cas is just about to make a witty comment when Dean steps into his personal space and cups his jaw gently.

“I don’t even know what your name is,” he murmurs as he starts dabbing away at the dried blood.

“It’s Castiel.”

“Castiel,” Dean repeats, tilting Cas’ head back so he can work on Cas’ neck. “What does it mean?”

“I’m named after an angel,” Cas says, trying to keep his voice steady.

Dean gives a delighted laugh. “Did it hurt?”

Cas rolls his eyes but asks innocently, “When you hit me in the face?”

Dean winces apologetically. “Touche.”

He steps away to get more tissue and asks, “How about I take you out to dinner to make it up to you?”

“Pretty sure you’re obligated to,” Castiel says, watching as Dean soaks more tissues. “You _are_ my soulmate, after all.”

Dean smiles at him through the mirror. “I sure am.”

Cas smiles back, deciding that _this_ is fairytale-like enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! here's the [rebloggable link](https://deanwinchcester.tumblr.com/post/176909400387/of-nosebleeds-and-soulmates) if you liked it and want to share it (pls do). kudos and comments are always appreciated <3


End file.
